Doctor Who Adventures/The Last Cyberman Part 1
Something is breaking from the ice as danger ensues. Story William tapped the ice as he spotted something underneath. It was a silvery thing that was clearly frozen but definitely out of place. “Come on. We must get out of here it is freezing,” Liana shouted as William looked towards her. “Of course it is freezing we are in the middle of the Arctic,” William shouted back in a broad Scottish accent which made Liana sound whiny in comparison. “Back inside now,” Liana told him as William grunted and then grudgingly followed. “In Scotland we can take the cold all year round,” William shouted. “Well I come from France so I do not have the luxury of being used to such weather and the team will be worried,” Liana told him as the huge Scot shook his head. “Why bother talking to you when you never make any sense?” William picked off a bit of ice that was sharp in shape and pointed at its end. “No weapons,” Liana spoke in her soft French accent. “It is not a weapon,” William protested. “If it can go through me then it definitely is,” Liana warned him as they heard something from behind. “The ice seems to be cracking,” William looked to where the cracking was starting as he realised it was in the same spot as the silver like object. “Well I know that,” Liana ran as William quickly followed as they saw a silver, metal hand punched its way out of the ice. “We need weapons,” William shouted. “For once you may be right,” Liana conceded as they went on some vehicles and got away quickly. *** “Somewhere cold,” Handles spoke silently silencing the room. “Why would we go somewhere cold?” The Doctor asked. “We must,” Handles replied softly. “Handles you are a very peculiar little thing,” Shalek commented laying the cards down. “You lose again Shalek,” Alfie smiled as he pulled the poker chips towards himself. “It is my first time playing,” Shalek told him as Alice walked in. “Still playing poker?” Alice asked as she knew the answer “you know he is cheating Shalek.” “Don’t tell such lies,” Alfie laughed nervously. “But you are,” Alice smiled. “Not,” Alfie looked nervous. “Increased levels of sweat indicate you are lying and the mirrors are accessible to see your opponents cards,” Handles explained as Alfie looked nervously round. “There are mirrors seeing my cards,” Shalek realised looking around. “Stop talking about poker I have something a million times more exciting,” the Doctor looked around as everyone looked bored. “Do you want us to ask where you are going?” Alice asked. “Yes I do,” the Doctor waited for a moment. “Where are we going?” Alice asked rolling her eyes. “Good question Alice well Handles has set his coordinates to the Arctic, Earth,” the Doctor explained as the already bored faces began looking more bored. “Why would we go to a boring and frozen place when we could go anywhere and anytime?” Alice asked Alfie nodded. “Mind my ignorance but what is the Arctic?” Shalek asked looking around. “The North of Earth and one of the coldest places on Earth,” the Doctor explained. “It sounds like a challenge,” Shalek grinned as he stood up. “Bring coats. The bigger the better,” the Doctor told them as he looked to the poker chips “still cheating are we?” “Yes he is but Shalek now realises,” Alice explained as Alfie shook his head and quickly got out of the room. “See you outside and leave Handles as his circuits will freeze up out there,” the Doctor told them as Alice picked up Handles and placed him on the console as she hooked up wires to him and made sure he was facing the doors. *** “Took you lot long enough,” Archie shouted as William and Liana crashed through the door and quickly shut it. “Are you two scared?” Rachel asked seeing their expressions. “Something came out of the ice,” William shouted as the others grinned. “Good try William,” Rachel chuckled. “Something came out of the ice,” Liana said it this time as the others sat up. “What do you think it could be?” Archie asked alarmed by the information. “It could be illusions from the cold. Like when you feel so warm in the Arctic it means you are about to die,” Peter told them. “It was a silver metal hand,” William looked around the others were taken him seriously for once. “Any other information you can give?” Peter asked. “Nope,” Liana smiled a little as they looked on the vast array of screens. Flashes of green and red dominated most of the screens as Peter started trying to figure out the various bits of information. “Has the brains got anything?” Archie asked. “Do not call me that,” Peter told him in a stern voice. “Just be quiet Archie,” Rachel told him as Archie just sat there. “There have been more disturbance in the area recently maybe we should check it out again,” Peter said as he continued moving everything around. “Well I’m not going back there,” William stood back his hands in his coat pockets. “You said you were Scottish and could never be scared,” Archie told William as Rachel shot him another stare which made Archie shut up again. “How about we send Archie?” Peter suggested as Archie shrugged. “Sure,” Archie smiled grabbing a large coat and putting a camera that stuck to the headband we would wear. *** “Great weather,” the Doctor grinned as he stepped out of the TARDIS. “Our feet will get wet,” Alice complained. “I am wearing seven pairs of socks so I should be fine,” the Doctor grinned as Alfie and Shalek stepped out. Alfie, like Alice, was in a large coat which was covered by another coat. Shalek wore Knight armour as he grinned. “You will get cold in that,” Alice told him. “This weather is so refreshing from the boiling temperatures that we usually witness,” Shalek smiled proudly his sword by his side. “Your choice to freeze to death,” Alice commented as they then walked out as the Doctor sonicked everywhere. “There is the signal,” the Doctor shouted in delight as he began running. “How about your TARDIS?” Alfie asked seeing the Doctor running off. “I am not going to take it into battle,” the Doctor shouted as he disappeared in the misty fog that had settled down. “Better catch up with him before he disappears,” Alice suggested as they all ran after him. *** “Okay Archie just step into that cave,” Peter instructed a mic on his head as they could see the picture on a large monitor. “Here we go,” Archie murmured as he stepped forward and into the cave. “Something is coming,” Peter shouted looking around. “Near me?” Archie sounded very scared. “No. Near the rest of us,” Peter said as William looked out of the tiny door window and saw a man running in a very large coat towards them. “Let us in,” the Doctor shouted as he reached on the door. “What should we do?” William asked Peter who covered the mic with his hand. “Let them in,” Peter spoke softly. “But they could be killers,” Rachel told him. “They could be freezing,” Peter responded as William opened the door. “Thank you sir,” the Doctor smiled as the others followed. “He has a sword,” Liana told them looking to Shalek. “I wear it for protection not for attacking,” Shalek told her as Liana still kept an eye on the Knight. “Who are you?” William asked in his Scottish accent. “Great accent by the way. I am the environmental agency and these are some interns,” the Doctor showed his psychic paper as Peter glanced at it and then looked towards the screen. “Okay Archie please make a few step forwards and turn your head exactly 30 degrees and then you should be able to see what they did,” Peter instructed as everyone was huddled around the screen. “Nothing sir,” Archie replied as he walked forwards spotting a hole in the ice. “Step away from it,” Peter shouted down the mic as Archie took a few steps back. “PERSONEL DETECTED,” something said from behind Archie as he stood still. “Look behind you,” Peter ordered as Archie tried to run as far away from the dreaded voice as possible but found he was caught almost instantly. “PARTS REQUIRED,” the voice said coldly. “Get out of there!” Peter shouted loudly. “It is too late he is already a dead man,” the Doctor told them as they heard a scream from down the mic as they heard the headband camera hit the ground as a momentary glance at something robotic showed. “Stop the picture,” Rachel ordered as they saw a large robot man. “Cyberman, I thought they were all dead,” the Doctor spat out as they could see red blood dripping to the ground. “THE OTHERS WILL BE LOCATED AND DESTORYED!” The Cyberman said as the others looked in shock towards each other. Category:Stories featuring Cybermen